1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. An ejecting mechanism is used on the card connector for ejecting the card from the card connector.
The prior art discloses a kind of electrical card connector comprises a L-shape shield plate and an ejecting mechanism assembled on the L-shape shield plate. The L-shape shield plate is used for receiving and guiding a card inserted. The ejecting mechanism used for ejecting the card from the ejecting mechanism, comprises an ejecting plate moving following the card inserting/ejecting, a pushing bar for pushing the ejecting plate, and a lever member located in a guiding space and connecting with the ejecting plate and the pushing bar. However, when the card is inserted into the guiding space, the lever member is overlapped on the card, and easily breaks the surface of the card. Otherwise, the front end of the card has a probability to collide the lever member during inserting cause the incorrect operation.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.